


Out

by ThatOneKinkyBitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, It's like three lines, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, non-detailed smut, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKinkyBitch/pseuds/ThatOneKinkyBitch
Summary: They felt like they weren't even on the fuckingplanetanymore, and frankly, they didn't want to come down from the high; being surrounded by the men you love, doing what you love, simply put, is the best feeling ever.





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> I know not all of the members live together, but for the sake of the story they do.

It was the ass crack of fucking dawn when Jackson runs into the dorm screaming: "I FINISHED IT!"

Now, the six other men that lived there love him to bits--no doubt about it--but they were all running on various degrees of caffeine and sheer will power, and yelling is the last thing they wanted or needed. So, before Jaebum can snap at the Hong Kong native, Mark pulls him into their room; Jackson has a very soft soul, so any snapping would hurt him, and Mark knows Jaebum doesn't actually want that.

"You finished your track for  _Arrival_?" Jackson nodded excitedly, almost vibrating with the energy he had.

"Yeah!," he whispered, clapping his hands now. "I'm really happy with it and I know you guys are gonna be able to make it even better--" Mark laughed a little at his boyfriend's excitement as he sat down next to him and the bed that's empty on most nights; one bed  _is_ small, but they make it work.

"No one is recording shit right now. Some of have been up for too long, and the others have just woken up," the older said softly and panicked when Jackson deflated. "So," he amended, "we'll record it when we're done with dance practice tonight, okay? I'll make sure everyone is rested up enough to make sure you get your song recorded." The younger seemed to like that plan, as he shuffled closer to the headboard.

"M'kay," he muttered. "Now come here and cuddle me."

"I just woke up."

"And that matters why? Come here and indulge me." It's so  _unfair_ how in love Mark is with the man in front of him.

o.O.o

Mark only leaves the bed when he's sure his bladder will explode, a handful of hours later. Jackson is fast asleep and will probably stay as such for a little longer.

"He asleep?" a calming voice asked form the kitchen. Mark walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of Jinyoung's fluffy head, smiling when the singer hummed happily.

"Yeah. He's really pumped to get started in the booth." A smile full of affection overcame the singer's face, eyes crinkling along with it.

"That's my Wang Puppy," Jinyoung whispered, and there was love pouring from every word that passed his lips.

Mark hummed, peppering kisses all over the back of Jinyoung's neck and his cheeks. "We haven't been out in a while, just you and I." Just then, a sleepy Youngjae shuffles into the room.

"Mornin', hyungs." Mark instantly felt his stomach fill with warmth for the man in front of him; he was so  _cute_ when he was still groggy with sleep.

"What did we go to deserve him?" Jinyoung asked, completely in awe.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I'm doing it all over again." Youngjae flashed them a sleepy smile, taking a sip of the coffee Jinyoung so graciously made for the rest of them.

"Are you flirting with me  _at Jinyoung_ , hyung?" he asked, eyes thinned with his smile hidden behind the mug.

"Of course; you're an angel that deserves all the praise he can get," Jinyoung replied easily, and if Youngjae flushed from his ears down to his neck, no one really had to know.

"How's Jackson-hyung?' Youngjae asked as he sat down across from Jinyoung.

"He's all good," a new voice chimed in; Jackson's, actually.

"You shouldn't be up for a  _while_ ," Jinyoung scolded, even as he got up to greet the rapper. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Jackson's nose, which only brightened up his mood further.

"Love you too, 'Nyoungie." The vocalist buried his face in Jackson's neck, because the man in front of him was too fucking  _amazing_.

Was he overreacting? Maybe. But they're each other's puppies and Jinyoung has a soft spot for him, dammit.

"I'm so proud of you," the younger whispered, cupping Jackson's jaw in one hand. And Jackson, for all his efforts, couldn't stop the small blush rising onto his cheekbones.

"Huh?" Jinyoung smiled softly, bringing his other hand to join the first one.

"You fly back and forth between countries, you never fail to produce some awesome tracks for our albums, and you always make each and every one of us feel  _so_ special." Jackson beamed brighter than the sun, in that moment.

"Thank you, Jinyoung-ah," he said as he pressed kiss to the vocalist's forehead. "But all of those things aren't difficult, you know, especially the last one; you're all just so easy to love."

"It's too early in the morning to be sappy, hyung," BamBam muttered as he walked passed--but not before pressing a small kiss to Jackson's shoulder--to the quickly-emptying coffee pot.

"You love it."

"I love  _you_ ; sometimes there's a difference."

"I'll take it," Jackson refutes, craning his neck backwards when lean arms wrap around his middle. "Well hello there, Yugyeom-ah." The maknae let's out a grunt, a mix of fatigue and having missed the man in his arms for a week taking away his capability to speak. "I missed you, too."

BamBam came back, two cups of coffee in hand, and held one out to Yugyeom, who gladly took the drink. BamBam gently led the maknae over to the table to join the other three.

"Welcome back, Jackson-ah." Jackson felt a soft smile tug at his lips as he leaned into the muscled chest of his leader. A content hum made its way out of his throat, starting to sniff at the calming scent that was Jaebum.

"Missed you, hyung," he said softly, letting himself relax even further.

"I'm sorry you don't get to rest after your trip, darling, but our day off is soon; we'll make sure to spoil you rotten."

Jackson giggled a little, nodding into Jaebum's neck. "Don't worry about it, Jaebummie-hyung, any time with you is awesome." His leader pressed a kiss to the top of his head, before letting him go in favour of greeting Jinyoung in the kitchen.

All seven men ate breakfast in relative peace--until Yugyeom thought it was smart to steal a bite of BamBam's food--before they headed out for their ever-busy day. They had a fansign right after lunch, and recording a V Live right before that, and then they practiced their new choreo for hours upon hours. Then, thankfully, they'd head over to the studio once again to record the song Jackson wrote; just the thought of spending time with his boyfriends, laughing and being silly while still doing what he loved made his day all the better.

That is, until a fan decided to be cruel and insult him at the fansign.

People want him to leave Got7, he gets that, but there's no way in hell he would. These people are his _family_ and possibly the greatest loves of his life. And he  _makes a point_ of conveying his opinion on the demands for him to part from the group, but it seems that he has some deaf fans on his hands.

"Jackson-oppa!" He almost jumped a foot in the air when the fan screamed his name--hell, even Jinyoung next to him jumped a little--but he smiled kindly at the hyper girl. "Jackson-oppa, please, please, ahgases know you could do so much better than them," she shouted, shoving a copy of Turbulence in his face, and what he saw was  _scary_.

Every body but his as scratched out with something  _sharp_ , with his own silhouette circled in a bright red.

"Leave them and do your own thing! Only true fans would follow you--"

" _Shut up_ ," he seethed, but it didn't reach the girl's ears. She was still staring at him like she  _hadn't_ just insulted him in the worst way possible when Jinyoung placed a hand on his thigh. The vocalist leaned a little closer, the fan he had in front of him respectfully looking somewhere else while they interacted, and whispered;

"It's okay, Jackson-hyung, she'll be gone soon." Jackson's fan--if you could even call her that--lost it when she saw Jinyoung touching and talking with the rapper and  _screamed_.

"Don't touch him, you piece of shit!" That attracted the attention of every single person in the room, and it was dead silent. Jaebum's jaw locked 

"I'm sorry, what did you just call him?" Jaebum called, his gaze lethally cold.

"Oh, shut up, you're no better." Jackson was practically quaking in his seat, the only thing stopping him from lashing _out_  the circles Jinyoung's thumb was making on his knee.

"You call yourself a fan," he starts calmly, "but you can't seem to get it in your head that I  _love_ being a part of Got7." His eyes moved from their fixed position on the edge of the table to meet the girl's eyes. "And that even though you call yourself a fan, you don't see that going solo would  _hurt me_." Jinyoung's thumb stopped moving--in shock, Jackson guessed--but Jackson didn't stop there. "You can't call yourself a fan; I won't allow it. These people are my home and I refuse to leave them. Now please leave." Jackson refused to look at the girl any longer, instead waving his hand for the next fan to come up.

" _No_!" the fan screamed, but at that point security had had enough and led the girl away from the table.

"You sure you don't need to take a break?" Jinyoung whispered, concern shining in his eyes. The rapper smiled at him, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm good; there's no point wasting any more of my time on her." And just like that, the fansign resumed normally, almost as if nothing had happened.

They tried to ask him about it later, but he only gave them a genuine smile and reassurance that the words hadn't affect him.

"I promise," he said. "I love you, you all love me, and we're a group of seven. Those are the facts." Youngjae grinned brightly, placing himself under Jackson's arm as they walked to the van. The rapper had to fight the urge to kiss Youngjae's head  _oh so fluffy_ hair because there would always be a lingering camera as long as they were out of the dorms.

They arrived at the practice rooms in no time, the ride there filled with obnoxious singing--thank you, maknae line--and shouts of  _'I'm the hyung, you brat!'_ \--always a pleasure, Jinyoung--so no one could complain.

"Let's do our best today, guys, so we can go and record Jackson-ah's song," Jaebum encouraged, which brought back that lovely fluttering feeling in Jackson's chest.

"We should do our best for ahgases too," he said softly, Mark humming in response.

"We always go above and beyond for our fans; we're doing this for  _you_." Jackson knew he was red as a tomato in that moment, but being spoiled and loved like this just made him so  _happy_.

So as per Jaebum's words, they went through dance practice with the least mistakes in their history and begged their manager to be let out earlier than planned. With promises to stay longer next time they practiced, he begrudgingly let them go to the recording studio. All seven were gone in a flash, leaving behind only the scent of body odour and  _peace and quiet_.

It took a moment or two for them to set up the studio for the night, but after that, it was a free-for-all. Jackson plugged his USB into the computer and played the demo track; the beat filled the every nook and cranny of the studio, and the Hong Kong native eagerly awaited the opinion of the track.

"This is gonna be  _sick_ ," BamBam whispered in awe and Jackson immediately felt himself relax.

"You did a good job, Jackson-ah." Jackson smiled at Jaebum shyly, before pausing the track.

"Let's talk parts."

About half an hour and detailed discussions of whose voice would suit what part better, they entered the recording booth. Jackson was first and Mark could only watch in amazement as he rapped with his deep, raspy voice. If he didn't have better self control, he would gone in there and done what he wanted with Jackson; but alas, he does, and he has to suffer watching his boyfriend be so hot.

BamBam goes in next and when he fumbles over a lyrics miserably, the studio erupts in laughter.

"Hey!" he shouts as a flush overtakes his cheeks. "Stop that!" They eventually calm down enough for BamBam to go again--with a few stray giggles, courtesy of Park Jinyoung--and he does is perfectly. Jaebum and Jinyoung both go in at the same time, and their voices are what really do it.

See, when they record like this together, nothing else matters. No schedules the next day, no crazy fans with a five-foot lens, and no higher-ups telling them how they can and can't interact with each other in public. They felt like they weren't even on the fucking _planet_  anymore, and frankly, they didn't want to come down from the high; being surrounded by the men you love, doing what you love, simply put, is the best feeling ever.

" _I feel suffocated,_ I hate this feeling, _le_ _t it all out,_ whatever _,_ _till you lose your mind,_ out!" Jackson smiled at how clear Jinyoung's English pronunciation was, and let his eyes flit between his leader and Jinyoung; there was something in the elder's eyes when he looked at Jinyoung that just  _screamed_ love and lust.

BamBam was happily sitting in Yugyeom's lap when the two vocalists made their way out of the booth, and Youngjae made grabby hands for both Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jackson followed Mark into the booth, circling his arms around the elder's waist.

"Jacks?"

"You're a fool if you think I can keep my hands off you. Now rap, Mark. The others are waiting to see how pretty you look when you do." Mark felt shivers run down his spine and heat coil deep in his gut and  _fuck_ , Jackson has the best way with words.

The track played from the chorus, and Jackson's lips were pressed to the back of his neck as he waited for his part.

" _Step on it_ , wow, _till the end_ , _no limit_ , broom-broom racing car, _all of you_ , I don’t mind-- _ah_!" Mark gasped when he felt a hand on his crotch, turning the best he could to face Jackson. "Jackson, come on, that was so close to being good!"

"You know I'd put your moans in the track if I could; maybe I'll keep it for myself when you're not with me." The atmosphere of the room shifted a little, and Jinyoung was looking at Mark from over Youngjae's shoulder with a dark smugness.

"Jinyoung-ah, please don't look at me like that..." he whispered, squirming in Jackson's hold.

"Not a chance; you look amazing in his arms."

It took a few more tries and a man more moans for Mark to get it down, but eventually, it was done, and they moved on. 

By the time the song got done, it was around quarter past two in the morning. No one could tell whose hands were whose anymore as they were calming down from the session, and Youngjae seemed particularly needy as he whined and almost  _pawed_ at Jaebum to  _just do something, please_. They were all situated in or around the couch, so Jaebum brought Youngjae onto his lap.

He indulged, of course, because no one could resist Youngjae on any level. The others watched as it all went down, and it was when all seven managed to see stars that they gathered around each other--with Jinyoung running out to get paper towels from the closest washroom--and fell asleep that they realized  _this_ is who they're meant to be with and where they belong.


End file.
